Magic
Magic is the force that drives much of the world, best described as a type of energy. There are many types of magic. All life has developed magic over the course of evolution to benefit itself, however more intelligent animals, like humans, tend to have magic abilities which are more flexible and powerful. Although all life has magic, it would be impossible to catalog the magical abilities of all flora and fauna, so for the purposes of this article we will focus on the magic available to humans and other sapient creatures. Human magic There are several uses of magic available to humans. *'Elementalism': The magical essence of human beings, from which spirits draw their power and depend on for survival, is measured in mana. Elementalism is the magical discipline where an exchange is made between the spellcaster and nearby spirits – in exchange for your essence, they may be willing to perform reality-warping spells for you. Elementalism is capable of the most powerful spells possible, indeed it is the means by which gods exact their will on the world. The most powerful spells, requiring entire cities of manpower and weeks of driven effort and trancing, are capable of controlling the weather and manipulating land. However shamans tend to be the only ones who can really make use of its full potential, and being a shaman comes with physical or mental drawbacks, usually. Non-shamans can use elementalism, but it is more dangerous. Even for a shaman however elementalism is dangerous and unpredictable, especially during an unstable Spirit realm. *'Dark Elementalism': Shamans gain access to the powers of Dark Elementalism when they gain the favor of malevolent spirits - IE they become a Witch. Some powers of dark elementalism are available to all elementalists, however, while some others are restricted to those cursed with Vampirism. Indeed, the more one uses dark elementalism, the more likely one is to draw the attention of malevolent forces in the spirit realm, and before long one may become a trifling mortal plaything. Dark elementalism’s powers focus on deception and stealth but are also capable of warping reality and creating auras around oneself. No other form of magic can match it in terms of instilling fear and terror en masse. For direct combat, the caster can make use of phantasmal blades and can use his own shadow as a weapon, an extension of his physical self. Shadows can also be used for teleportation, communication, espionage and assassination. However, that extensive use of dark magic may align someone more closely with the night than the day, and soon enough light-oriented magic such as comets and sunlight itself may hurt you. The abilities of dark elementalism are extremely destructive against humans and human civilizations. *'Voodoo': Voodoo was a gift to mankind by the god Wawana, who seeks a balance between the states of living and dying. In essence voodoo is the art of manipulating human spirits – or souls. It is a new magic discipline, only becoming possible in the early days of the Mfecane. As a result voodoo is usually frowned upon and associated with malevolent casters and witches. The truth is that voodoo is just a tool, and it can be used for good or evil, as is the case with any magic. Voodoo can cure disease and instantly heal minor to severe physical wounds. It can also communicate with the dead and help lost souls find their way back into the world of the living. However, it can also be used to force others into servitude, creating mindless minions to serve the caster’s every whim, to instill severe terror and fear, remotely control the minds and bodies of your enemies, and take advantage of the unfortunate lost souls to make use of them as weapons. *'Blood magic': Humans are magical creatures, and like any such creature they have their own capabilities. These abilities are all centered on tapping the energy source that is human blood. As humans tend to be more intelligent and versatile than most magical creatures, blood magic is very flexible. It can buff yourself and allies, be a weapon for direct combat, cause and reduce terror, inflict poison and disease damage, as well as provide healing effects. Having at least some ability with blood magic is vital to the survival of just about every character, even fighters. However, usage of blood magic can drain ones' own health (or the health of others). Use of magic items like masks or enchanted swords tend to have detrimental effects on ones' constitution, though this effect can be alleviated by greater affinity for blood magic. Blood magic is the oldest human usage of magic, and most well-known across cultures. It is a favorite of vampires. Humans are capable of using Silk magic if they have access to Nyadh silk and an understanding of it. Nyadh magic The Nyadh are occasionally capable of using Human magic, particularly blood magic. In rare cases humans may be captured as slaves to serve as a source of human blood to use in certain conjurations outside the capabilities of Silk magic, which is the primary magic type in use by the Nyadh, and by far the most powerful. Silk magic has immense potential, with the capability to manipulate land (although not water) over long periods of time in the same vein as Elementalism (though the latter can do so faster) but without the need to strike a deal with spirits. Silk also has influence over the general cosmos, Nyadh silk magic being responsible for the creation of the night, and the spread of "Nyadh-land" which is the process of terraforming. The magic silk can only be spun by female Nyadh, Queens in particular having the most potent strain. The more complex the shape the silk is woven into, the more powerful it is. Over long distances, lines of silk can be used for instantaneous communication and transfer of energy, similarly to electricity. Tapestries woven out of the silk are also known to "become real" conjuring illusions. Generic magic All sapient races have access to Alchemy, which is the combination of magical ingredients in nature to create new effects, typically by mixing them into potions. However, crafting items out of magical materials, such as the shaft of a spear using ironwood, is also considered alchemy.